Anastasius
by evilrin1004
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang detektif swasta yang hidup dalam bayang - bayang mimpi buruknya. Kasus demi kasus yang ia hadapi adalah kunci untuk lepas dari mimpi buruk. Bersama sahabatnya -Baekhyun dan Minseok, ia berusaha mengungkap semuanya. /"Sebentar lagi kau akan menemui ajalmu"/"Ini semua pasti ulahnya !"/"Karena aku bukanlah manusia"/ EXOFict! HunHan! LuMin! LuBaek! Yaoi! DLDR !
1. Prolog

Tittle : Anastasius

Rated : T-M (?)

Author : Evilrin1004 a.k.a Rin

Genre : Advanture, Crime, Romance, Brothership, Fantasy, Suspense

Cast : Luhan, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, And Other

Pair : HunHan, LuMin, LuBaek

PS : Terinspirasi dari anime Rin Daughter of Mnemosyne

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya. Semua tokoh disini hanya milik tuhan, orang tua, dan mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk bahan cerita.

Warning : Typo, OOC, Yaoi, and other.

Summary : Luhan adalah seorang detektif swasta yang hidup dalam bayang - bayang mimpi buruknya. Kasus demi kasus yang ia hadapi adalah kunci untuk lepas dari mimpi buruk. Bersama sahabatnya -Baekhyun dan Minseok, ia berusaha mengungkap semuanya. /"Sebentar lagi kau akan menemui ajalmu"/"Ini semua pasti ulahnya !"/"Karena aku bukanlah manusia"/ DLDR ! Yaoi ! EXOFiction Happy reading !

NO PLAGIAT !

NO SILENT READER !

DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !

HAPPY READING ALL !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan tak menampakan dirinya malam ini. Hanya awan gelap disertai dengan hujan deras yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Malam yang begitu mencekam dengan suara guntur yang menggelegar, ditambah dengan petir yang menyambar - nyambar membuat suasana malam itu begitu mengerikan.

Digedung itu. Digedung tak terpakai yang terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul. Nampak seorang namja berambut pirang nampak tengah berlari melewati lorong - lorong didalam gedung itu. Nafasnya begitu terengah, menandakan bahwa ia sudah berlari begitu lama. Berlari. Dan terus berlari. Tanpa memperdulikan peluh yang telah membasahi wajah serta bajunya.

Brak !

Salah satu pintu disana dibuka paksa olehnya dan dengan cepat ia tutup kembali.

Hujan deras langsung menyapanya

setelah namja itu berada dibalik pintu yang ia buka tadi. Matanya mengedar menatap tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Mencari jalan untuk ia pergi dari gedung itu. Pandangannya sedikit kabur oleh hujan, tapi ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Ia terjebak.

"Sial" Umpat namja itu. Diusapnya dengan kasar wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan. Sampai akhirnya ia terdiam. Dahinya mengkerut menandakan ia tengah berfikir keras saat ini. Mencari jalan keluar. Ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu. Ia harus cepat.

Ckrek ckrek

Namja itu tersentak kaget. Dengan reflek ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap gagang pintu dibelakangnya yang bergerak seperti tengah dibuka oleh seseorang. Dengan langkah perlahan ia memundurkan kakinya. Mebawa dirinya menjauh dari pintu. Matanya menatap waspada pintu itu.

Cklek !

Krieeet !

Pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampilkan sosok gelap yang berada dibalik pintu. Mata merah milik sosok itu terlihat berpendar dengan terang. Kilatan cahaya dilangit membuat sosok itu sedikit terlihat. Sosok namja dengan pistol ditangannya. Dan jangan lupa dengan seringai kejam yang ia tunjukan. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menemui ajalmu" Ucap sosok itu dengan suara yang sedikit teredam oleh hujan.

Namja berambut pirang itu terdiam. Tidak, dia bukannya tidak mendengar ucapan orang yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu itu. Dia mendengarnya. Sangat jelas. Walau suara hujan memang sedikit meredam suara orang itu. Ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Dengan cepat namja berambut pirang itu memasang kuda - kuda siaga, berjaga - jaga dengan serangan yang mungkin dilayangkan orang itu. Matanya dengan tajam menatap orang itu.

Orang itu terkekeh melihat mode siaga yang ditunjukan oleh namja berambut pirang itu. Dengan santai, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja berambut pirang. Membiarkan dirinya terguyur oleh air hujan. "Menyerahlah. Percuma saja kau melawan" Ucapnya dengan seringai remehnya.

Namja berambut pirang itu tersenyum dengan dingin. Langkahnya dengan teratur mundur mengikuti setiap langkah maju oleh orang didepannya. "Dan membiarkanmu membawaku pergi ketempatnya ? Jangan harap" Balas namja berambut pirang itu. Orang itu kembali terkekeh. Dengan santai ia todongkan pistolnya dan ia arahkan tepat pada kepala namja berambut pirang itu. "Tanpa kau menyerahpun aku tetap akan membawamu ketempatnya" Ucapnya dan menekan pelatuknya.

Dor !

"Cih" Namja berambut pirang itu berdecih tat kala sebuah peluru kini bersarang pada lengan kanannya. Dia memang berhasil menghindari peluru itu agar tidak menembus kepalanya. Tapi sebagai gantinya malah lengan kanannya yang tertembak. Dicengkramnya lengan kanannya itu, berharap bisa menghentikan pendarahan dilengannya.

Mata namja itu menatap sekelilingnya. Dia tengah berada dipinggir atap saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sedang berada dibalik pembatas yang mengelilingi atap gedung ini. Dalam hati ia menyesali tindakannya tadi. Melompat, melewati pagar pembatas untuk menghindari tembakan memang bukan ide yang bagus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Hanya ide ini yang bisa ia pikirkan. Dan sialnya lagi, pinggiran atap ini hanya berupa jalan setapak yang bisa ia lewati. Besar kemungkinan ia tak akan selamat.

"Hahahaha ! Terpojok kau tikus kecil !"

Namja berambut pirang itu melirikkan matanya kebelakang. Menatap orang itu. Senjata pistol masih ditangan orang itu dan siap untuk menembakinya lagi. Oh dan jangan lupa seringai kemenangan yang ditunjukan orang itu. 'Aku tak akan mati sekarang' Matanya kembali menatap kedepan. Menatap ke atap gedung diseberangnya. Atap gedung itu tidaklah terlalu jauh. Butuh satu lompatan dan dia akan sampai diseberang. Jika berhasil dia akan selamat. Dan mungkin ia harus mencobanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang namja berambut pirang itu melompat dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangannya ia arahkan kedepan, berusaha meraih pinggiran atap didepannya. 'Sial' umpat namja itu dalam hati saat dirasa dia tak akan berhasil. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortune masih melindunginya, karena nyatanya tangan kirinya telah meraih pinggiran atap yang langsung ia cengkeram dengan kuat. Dengan senyum kemenangan ia segera berusaha menaikkan tubuhnya keatas.

Dor

Namja berambut pirang itu terdiam dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Rasa sakit tiba - tiba menjalar dipunggungnya. Tangannya bergetar. Dan seketika namja itu terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ada sebuah peluru yang kini bersarang dipunggungnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos semudah itu ?"

Masih dalam keadaan menggantung dipinggiran atap. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kaku. Menatap sayu pada orang itu yang kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya. "K-kau ..." Ucap namja itu susah payah. Ia terbatuk lagi, membuat darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Cengkramannya pada pinggiran atap masih ia pertahankan. Walau sebenarnya tenaganya saat ini telah terkuras banyak. Dan lagi ditambah punggungnya yang tertembak.

Orang itu terkekeh kecil melihat keadaan mangsanya saat ini, sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk melompati pagar pembatas. Dan melompat menuju gedung seberang. Tepat diatas namja berambut pirang berada. "Kau lemah" Ucapnya sembari menginjakkan kakinya pada tangan namja berambut pirang yang masih mencengkeram erat pinggiran atap, tak memperdulikan namja berambut pirang itu yang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan. Diarahkan pistol ditangannya kearah kepala namja dibawahnya itu. Jari telunjuknya telah siap menekan pelatuk pistol ditangannya kapan saja. Dan dengan seringai sadis orang itu menatap senang namja berambut pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan pasrah.

"Selamat tinggal"

Dor !

Suara tembakan itu terdengar menggema dimalam yang kini tengah dilanda hujan deras itu. Hujan deras yang menjadi saksi biksu kejadian kejam yang sedang terjadi.

Orang itu terdiam dan menatap namja berambut pirang yang masih menggantung dipinggir atap. Dimundurkan kakinya yang masih setia menginjak tangan namja itu. Membuat namja berambut pirang itu jatuh melayang kebawah.

Dengan darah yang mengalir dimana - mana ...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

Hai semua ^_^

Aku author baru disini :3 Ini juga ff pertamaku disini :D btw ini baru prolog nya doang. Chapter 1 nya lagi di proses dan bakal diupdate kalo ada yang review :3 ehehehehe ~

Gimana ? Gimana ? Ada yang aneh sama cerita ini ? Alurnya kecepetan ? Typo bertebaran ? Ato ada yang aneh ?

Tolong direview ya, biar author bisa tau mana yang salah dan bisa merbaiki :D maklumlah author juga manusia pasti punya salah dan butuh kritikan :D

diterima saran juga kritiknya :D tapi jangan pedes - pedes, takutnya nanti sakit perut author :D #apadah -_-

udah gitu aja ya :D

so ...

REVIEW JUSEYO ^_^


	2. Chapter 1 : Kucing yang amnesia Part 1

Tittle : Anastasius

Rated : T-M (?)

Author : Evilrin1004 a.k.a Rin

Genre : Advanture, Romance, Brothership, Fantasy, Suspense

Cast : Luhan, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, And Other

Pair : HunHan, LuMin, LuBaek

PS : Terinspirasi dari anime Rin Daughter of Mnemosyne

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya. Semua tokoh disini hanya milik tuhan, orang tua, dan mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk bahan cerita.

Warning : Typo, OOC, Yaoi, and other.

Summary : Luhan adalah seorang detektif swasta yang hidup dalam bayang - bayang mimpi buruknya. Kasus demi kasus yang ia hadapi adalah kunci untuk lepas dari mimpi buruk. Bersama sahabatnya -Baekhyun dan Minseok, ia berusaha mengungkap semuanya. /"Sebentar lagi kau akan menemui ajalmu"/"Ini semua pasti ulanya !"/"Karena aku bukanlah manusia"/ DLDR ! Yaoi ! EXOFiction Happy reading !

NO PLAGIAT !

NO SILENT READER !

DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !

HAPPY READING ALL !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 13 October 1999

06.00 am

Matahari telah berada disinggasananya. Bersinar, menyebarkan kehangatannya kepenjuru kota Seoul. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Suara burung - burung yang berkicau ditambah dengan helaian daun yang gugur membuat suasana kota Seoul terlihat begitu indah. Yah, musim gugur telah tiba. Musim dimana kau hanya bisa melihat daun berwarna kuning disetiap jalanan kota Seoul. Dan jangan lupakan suhunya yang begitu dingin -walau tak sedingin saat musim dingin, membuatmu mau tak mau merasa malas untuk hanya sekedar bangun dari kasurmu.

Disalah satu rumah yang terletak dikawasan Gangnam, atau lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar yang ada dirumah itu. Terlihat seorang namja berambut pirang yang kini masih terbaring diatas kasurnya. Bergulung dibalik selimut tebalnya yang menghalau suhu dingin pagi hari ini. Tak ada pergerakan apapun dari namja itu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya dia sedikit menggeliat. Membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan manik coklat hazel nut miliknya. Dikerjapkan kelopak matanya untuk membiasakan pupilnya dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya.

Dibangkitkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Sedikit menguap dan merenggangkan badannya yang kaku, namja itu mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Ughh" Tiba - tiba saja namja itu mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya. Rasa pusing tiba - tiba saja menyergap dirinya. Digelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk meringankan gejala sakit kepalanya.

Drrt drrt

Suara getaran terdengar dari handphone yang kini tergeletak dimeja nakas samping kasurnya. Layar handphone itu berkedip, menampilkan sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Namja itu melirik handphonenya sejenak. Sampai akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih handphone itu. Dipencetnya tombol hijau pada handphonenya dan mendekatkan handphone itu pada telinganya.

"Hmm" Suara gumaman terdengar dari bibir namja itu. Seakan tengah menyapa seseorang diseberang sana. Wajah namja itu begitu datar. Mendengarkan dalam diam setiap kata yang diucapkan orang diseberang sana.

Bibir merah itu mengatup dengan rapat selama beberapa menit. Merasa enggan membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk membalas orang diseberang sana. Namun tak lama kemudian bibir itu mengembang, membentuk sebuah senyum manis. Senyum manis yang hanya dia yang tau artinya.

Dan telpon pun terputus.

Senyum itu masih mengembang dibibir namja itu. Wajah datarnya kini terlihat sedikit berseri dari pada beberapa saat yang lalu. Ditatapnya layar handphonenya yang kini menampilkan foto dirinya bersama 2 orang namja lain. Senyum lebar terpampang disetiap wajah difoto itu. Dibelakang 3 orang itu ada seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam. Wajahnya begitu datar. Namun senyum tipis terpampang diwajah datarnya. Namja berambut pirang itu kembali tersenyum.

Merasa sudah cukup memandangi layar handphonenya. Dia pun mulai beranjak dari kasurnya. Mengambil sebuah handuk yang tergantung pada belakang pintu kamarnya. Dan melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju kamar mandi. Memulai kebiasaan rutinnya setiap pagi.

.

.

Anastasius

('Evilrin1004')

.

.

"Pagi Luhan !"

"Yo !"

Namja berambut pirang itu -Luhan tersenyum saat dua orang namja terlihat menyapanya saat ia memasuki ruang kerjanya. Pakaian casual yang terdiri dari kemeja putih yang terbalut oleh jas hitam yang sengaja tak ia kancing terlihat membalut tubuhnya. Celana jeans hitam serta sepatu kets putih merek ternama terlihat terpasang apik dikedua kakinya. Dengan santai namja itu berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang tersedia dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, Lu" Seorang namja menghampiri dirinya dan mendudukkan diri diatas meja kerjanya. Sebuah gelas berisi cairan merah terlihat dalam genggamannya. "Wine ?" Tawar namja itu sembari mengacungkan gelas ditangannya. Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Minum wine dipagi hari bukanlah hal yang bagus, Baekhyun" Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Diminumnya wine ditangannya, namun tidak langsung ia teguk. Namja itu turun dari meja kerja Luhan dan berjalan menghampiri namja berambut pirang itu. Mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Luhan. Menarik wajah Luhan mendekat dan mencium namja itu secara tiba - tiba. Menyalurkan wine dimulutnya secara paksa agar diminum oleh Luhan. Setelah semua wine itu habis dia memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan seringainya. "Tidak akan bagus jika kau meminumnya dari gelas dan bukan dari mulut orang lain" Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap bibirnya yang mendapat tawa kecil dari Luhan.

"Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah berulah, Baek" Ucap seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk disofa yang tersedia diruangan itu. Tangan namja itu penuh dengan beberapa lembar kertas. Matanya begitu fokus pada kertas - kertas itu. Yah namja itu berbicara tanpa melihat pada Baekhyun. Yang dibicarakan hanya bisa berdecih sebal. Tanpa beranjak dari pangkuan Luhan, namja bermata sipit itu mendelik, menatap namja berambut orange yang menyindirnya itu. "Bilang saja kau iri, Minseok !" Sanggah Baekhyun sinis.

Minseok -namja berambut orange itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas - kertas ditangannya. Memandang datar pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah mendelik kearahnya dengan mata sipitnya. Dengan senyum miring Minseok menatap Baekhyun merendahkan. "Aku ? Iri ? Untuk apa ? Bahkan Luhan lebih memilih 'tidur' bersamaku dibanding menemani dirimu yang merengek padanya untuk ditemani menonton drama favorite murahan tengah malammu itu" Ejek Minseok dengan seringai menyebalkan miliknya -menurut Baekhyun.

Suara geraman rendah terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Sebuah perempatan imajinasi terlihat terpampang indah didahi namja itu. Dengan tangan terkepal namja itu menatap Minseok dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau-"

"Sudahlah kalian ini masih pagi untuk memulai pertengkaran" Ucap Luhan melerai kedua orang itu. Baekhyun mendengus dengan keras mendegar itu. Namja itu bangkit dari pangkuan Luhan dan memilih berjalan menghampiri sebuah komputer yang menyala disudut ruangan. Mulai melakukan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Umpatan - umpatan yang diucapkan dengan nada rendah terdengar dari bibir namja itu. Sedangkan Minseok, dia hanya tersenyum kemenangan saat ini. Merasa menang debat dari Baekhyun. Melihat itu Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Jadi, Minseok. Apakah ada kasus baru ?" Tanya Luhan menatap kearah Minseok yang masih menikmati kemenangannya. Yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya, lalu dengan gelagapan mengambil beberapa kertas yang tadi ia abaikan sejenak. Dibolak - baliknya kertas - kertas itu seakan tengah mencari apa yang diinginkan Luhan. "Sejauh ini tidak ada. Kertas - kertas ini hanya berisi ucapan terima kasih dari orang - orang yang kau bantu, Lu" Ucap Minseok yang menghasilkan helaan nafas dari Luhan. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan ?" Ucap Luhan merasa bosan.

Dipojokkan sana, dengan semangat Baekhyun membalikkan kursi putar yang ia duduki. Menatap Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang - senang Lu ? Misalnya menghabiskan waktu berdua dikamar dan melakukan 'itu' ? Biarkan aku diatas nanti" Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat dan juga penuh harap. Matanya seakan berbinar penuh harap setelah mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya itu. Namun langsung redup saat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata. "Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal 'itu' Baek dan lagi, aku itu label seme jika bersama kalian berdua" Dan Baekhyun langsung cemberut saat itu juga. Kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tampang cemberut.

Minseok yang melihat kelakuan Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan. Ini sudah biasa terjadi semenjak mereka tinggal bersama. Tapi apakah harus setiap hari ? Tanpa sadar Minseok menghelakan nafasnya dalam.

"Jadi benar - benar tidak ada ya ?" Luhan kembali menatap kearah Minseok. Yang ditatap hanya menatap balik Luhan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan dengan gelengan kepala yang menunjukan bahwa apa yang diinginkan memang tidak ada. Dan itu sukses membuat Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan tampang bosan. "Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan ?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tampang namja itu terlihat sangat frustasi saat ini.

Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Jarang sekali mereka bisa melihat pemandangan lucu seperti ini dari Luhan. Biasanya namja itu akan terlihat sangat cool saat mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai detektif. Tapi sekarang ? Tampangnya bahkan mengalahkan murid - murid tingkat akhir yang tengah mempersiapkan ujian akhir mereka.

"Ngomong - ngomong soal pekerjaan ... Sebenarnya aku ada satu pekerjaan untukmu, Lu" Ucap Baekhyun sembari menatap layar komputer didepannya. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat mengucapkannya. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan. Sepertinya namja itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang akan disampaikan Baekhyun. "Pekerjaan apa ? Bermain bersamamu seharian ?" Balas Luhan dengan nada bosan. Sungguh dia tak berminat dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun saat ini.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Bukan itu. Yahh ~ walaupun aku menginginkannya, tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan" Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang ia majukan beberapa senti. Merasa sebal juga dengan jawaban 'tidak antusias' dari Luhan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyeret Luhan dan mengurung namja itu dikamar seharian. Mengikatnya dipinggiran ranjang dan memberikan 'service' terbaik -Ok hentikan ini, bisa - bisa fanfic ini berubah rated jika kau teruskan pemikiranmu Baek. "Jadi ?" Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dengan semangat dirogohnya saku celana yang ia pakai. Lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas kusut dari sana. "Ini kutemukan didepan pintu tadi pagi" Ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Memberikan kertas itu pada namja berambut pirang tersebut. Luhan menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut. Dibacanya setiap kata yang ada pada selembar kertas itu dan kembali mengerutkan dahi setelah dia membacanya.

Minseok dengan penasaran berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Ikut membaca tulisan dikertas tersebut. "Tolong aku ? Dari kucing ... amnesia ?" Ucap Minseok dengan wajah tidak yakin. "Kucing amnesia ? Memang kucing bisa amnesia ya ?" Tanya Minseok entah pada siapa. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak mengerti. "Entah juga sih. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu peduli dengan kertas itu. Mungkin itu hanya kerjaan orang - orang iseng diluar sana. Mengingat tak ada yang tak kenal dengan Luhan" Ucap Baekhyun dengan santai.

Minseok menggeram dengan nada rendah dan dengan sadisnya namja berwajah imut itu menggeplak belakang kepala Baekhyun dengan keras. "Jika tau begitu, mengapa kau memberikannya pada Luhan !?" Bentak Minseok menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. Tatapannya seakan tengah mengeluarkan laser yang bisa membunuh Baekhyun saat itu juga. Namun dengan lagak tak peduli, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hmmm menarik"

Baekhyun dan Minseok mengerjapkan mata mereka tak mengerti. Dengan serempak mereka menatap Luhan yang tengah menyeringai sembari menatap kertas ditangannya. "Errr Lu ? Kau baik - baik saja ?" Tanya Baekhyun merasa ngeri dengan wajah Luhan saat ini. Wajah namja itu terlihat seperti psikopat yang mendapatkan mangsanya. Mengerikan.

Tanpa menghilangkan seringainya, Luhan menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. "Kalian tau apa yang membuatku seperti ini ?" Tanya Luhan yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari mereka berdua. Dengan senyuman bak tokoh jahat, ia menunjukan sesuatu yang mereka lewatkan dari kertas tersebut. "Kalian tau apa ini ?" Tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang ada dikertas itu.

Tolong aku -Kucing amnesia

HVLFO TIZMW KZIP, 330 KN

Yah seperti itulah tulisan yang ada disana.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Tulisan apa itu yang dibawah ? Tidak bisa dibaca. Aku yakin yang menulis ini orangnya tidak lulus sekolah" Cibir Baekhyun yang mendapat jitakan 'manis' dari Minseok. "Bodoh ! Itu sandi balik !" Ucapnya menatap Baekhyun geram. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menggorok namja bermata sipit itu dengan pisau dapur miliknya. Tapi sayang tak bisa, karena membunuh Baekhyun sama saja ia tak mendapat jatah/? uang bulanan dari Luhan. serta 'jatah' yang lain juga. Oh tidak tidak ! jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali fokus pada kertas ditangannya. "Benar yang dikatakan Minseok. Ini sandi balik" Ucap Luhan membenarkan ucapan Minseok. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan mata yang mengerjap polos. Tangannya masig sibuk mengelus - elus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Minseok tadi. "Jadi apa artinya ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan diiringi ringisan kecil. Sumpah ini sakit.

Luhan tersenyum sejenak. Lalu mengambil selembar kertas lain dan sebuah pena. Menuliskan huruf A sampai Z secara vertical dan mengulanginya lagi disamping tulisannya yang pertama, namun dengan dibalik -dari Z kembali ke A. "Kau lihat huruf abjad ini ?" Ucap Luhan menunjukan tulisan tangannya. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut mencoba memahami maksud Luhan menuliskan abjad tersebut. "Kau tinggal menyocokkan huruf dikertas yang kau berikan padaku dengan abjad yang kutuliskan dan artikan itu sendiri" Ucap Luhan yang langsung mendapat tatapan protes dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku ?" Protes Baekhyun tak terima.

Luhan tersenyum lalu beranjak dari kursinya. "Hanya ingin mengetesmu saja. Lagi pula kau yang paling lemah dalam hal sandi" Ucapnya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tampannya. Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mengusak rambut namja bermata sipit itu dengan gemas. "Cobalah. Aku akan kedapur dulu. Jika sudah selesai kau bisa menyusulku. Aku akan membuatkanmu pudding strawberry jika kau bisa memecahkannya. Ayo Minseok" Ucap Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya bersama Minseok yang mengekor dibelakangnya -yang sebelumnya memberikan juluran lidah pada Baekhyun yang membuat siempu mendelik sebal padanya.

Dan Baekhyun pun sendirian.

Namja bermata sipit itu menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya dia memang harus melakukan ini. Mau, tidak mau. Karena Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa dibantah. Apalagi oleh dirinya yang hanya selembut kapas/?. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas dan memilih duduk diatas kursi yang tadi diduduki Luhan. Ditatapnya kedua kertas yang tergeletak diatas meja. Mengamati dengan serius berusaha memecahkan apa maksud dari tulisan absurd disana.

"Luhan dan Minseok bilang ini sandi balik kan ? Apakah aku harus membaliknya begitu ?" Ucap Baekhyun sembari membalikkan kertas lusuh yang ia temukan tadi pagi. Tapi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat dirasa itu ide terbodoh yang bisa ia pikirkan. "Kenapa aku sebodoh itu ya ?" Ucap Baekhyun sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya merasa canggung sendiri.

Dia kembali terdiam sembari menatap kertas itu lamat - lamat. Kening namja itu terlihat berkerut dalam, menandakan bahwa ia tengah berfikir keras. "Apa tidak ada satupun petunjuk untuk memecahkan sandi ini ?" Tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa. Matanya melirik kearah kertas satunya -yang berisi tulisan tangan Luhan. Terdiam sejenak. Sampai akhirnya ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Seakan telah sadar akan suatu hal. "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh ?" Ucap Baekhyun sebal seraya mengambil kertas berisiman tulisan tangan Luhan.

Diambilnya sebuah pen. Dan ia pun mencoba memecahkan sandi itu. "Hmmm HVLFO TIZMW KZIP, 330 KN ? H itu S, lalu hmmmm ya ya ya, J ? Oh tidak - tidak. Hmmmm" Gumam Baekhyun dengan absurdnya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya namja itu meletakkan pena ditangannya. Menatap hasil yang ia buat dengan pandangan berbinar. "Seoul Grand Park !" Seru Baekhyun senang. Tangannya dengan heboh bertepuk tangan sendiri. Seakan tengah memberi tepuk tangan untuk seorang pemenang.

Tapi seketika senyumnya luntur saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal pada jawaban dari pemecahan kodenya "330 KN ? 330 PM ? PM ? Post Meridiem ? Jam setengah empat sore ?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan pandangan menerawang. "Seoul grand park ... setengah empat sore .. Gwacheon .." Dengan tak sengaja matanya menatap sebuah jam dinding yang tertempel didinding ruangan itu. Jarum pendek jam itu berada di angka 11, sedangkan jarum panjangnya berada diangka 9. Atau lebih tepatnya jam 11 lebih 45 menit.

Dan ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

Gangnam menuju Gwacheon butuh waktu yang lama ...

Dan mobil milik mereka tengah berada dibengkel.

Dengan kata lain mereka tidak bisa pergi ke Gwacheon dengan menggunakan mobil mereka. Dan harus menggunakan kendaraan umum. Sedangkan bus dengan tujuan Gwacheon biasanya berangkat pukul 12 siang.

Atau kau bisa menghitung mundur 15 menit dari sekarang.

"Sial !"

Dan seketika itu Baekhyun berlari menyusul Luhan didapur.

.

.

Anastasius

('Evilrin1004')

.

.

"Luhan sialan !"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Mata namja sipit itu menatap tajam 2 orang namja yang kini tengah tertawa -oh tidak, hanya satu orang saja sebenarnya, yang satunya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ya ! Minseok ! Berhentilah tertawa !" Ucap Baekhyun sebal. Jujur saja, dia merasa risih dengan suara tawa Minseok. Apalagi dia tau arti dari tawa itu.

"Hahahahaha, ini salahmu juga ! kau Orang kuno ya ? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya kereta ? hahahaha"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di Gwacheon, lebih tepatnya didepan pintu masuk Seoul Grand Park. Setelah sebelumnya, mereka menaiki sebuah kereta yang berangkat dari Gangnam menuju Gwacheon.

Bukan. Ini bukan salah Baekhyun karena merasa panik beberapa saat yang lalu setelah ia memecahkan kode tersebut. Bukan salah Baekhyun yang menyuruh mereka cepat berkemas dan pergi mencari bus tujuan Gwacheon yang akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Bukan salah Baekhyun juga saat akhirnya dia ditertawakan oleh Minseok dan mendapatkan julukan 'Orang kuno' dari namja berambut orange itu. Dia hanya tidak tau kalau ada sebuah kereta yang bisa mencapai Gwacheon. Salahkan kebiasaannya yang lebih sering dirumah dari pada keluar rumah. Dia itu anak rumahan, oke ?

"Sudahlah Min. Dia itu anak rumahan, pastinya dia tak tahu mengenai hal ini" Ucap Luhan sembari merangkul Baekhyun. Yang dirangkul hanya tersenyum sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Minseok. Merasa menang karena dibela oleh Luhan.

Minseok mendengus dengan keras melihatnya. Sampai akhirnya ia memilih berjalan mendahului mereka berdua masuk kedalam area Seoul grand park. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun yang masih dalam rangkulannya. "Kita susul dia" Ajak Luhan yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Didepan sana. Minseok mulai menggerak - gerakkan bibirnya. Berkomat - kamit tidak jelas. Menggerutu dengan nada rendah yang ia tujukan pada dua namja yang berjalan jauh dibelakangnya. Berjalan sambil berkomat - kamit dan tak memperdulikan tatapan heran disekitarnya.

Bahkan tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

Bruk !

"Eh ?" Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat dia tiba - tiba saja ditubruk dengan keras dan berakhir terduduk ditanah. Tidak sakit sih. Cuma ia sedikit merasa kaget. Matanya memandang polos seseorang yang juga terduduk didepannya. Dia terlihat kesakitan saat ini. Sadar akan suasana Minseok langsung saja bangkit dan menolong orang itu. "Gwaenchana ?" Tanya Minseok sembari membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

Orang itu tak menjawab. Dia sibuk membersihkan bajunya yang kotor oleh debu. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minseok. "Aku baik - baik saja" Ucapnya dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Terima kasih telah membantuku berdiri dan Maaf karena menabrakmu" Lanjutnya dengan nada sesal.

Minseok tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Tidak apa - apa. Lagi pula aku juga tidak melihat jalan" Balasnya yang diangguki oleh orang itu.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok. Menatapnya masih dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sedangkan Minseok, ia hanya menatap uluran tangan itu dengan bingung. "Namaku Kim Jongdae Kau bisa memanggilku Jongdae" Ucap orang itu yang ternyata ingin memperkenalkan dirinya. Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memproses kejadian yang sedang terjadi ini. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dan membalas uluran tangan itu. "Ah salam kenal, Jongdae-ssi. Aku Kim Minseok, panggil saja aku Minseok" Balasnya sedikit canggung.

Orang itu tersenyum. Tangannya masih setia menjabat tangan Minseok. "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel - embel 'ssi'. Panggil Jongdae saja" Ucapnya yang diangguki oleh Minseok. "Kau juga" Balas Minseok.

"Meoongg ~"

Mereka berdua tersentak kaget dan langsung memutuskan jabat tangan mereka.

Orang itu -Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah kucing hitam tengah mengelus - eluskan kepalanya pada kakinya. Jongdae tersenyum dan membawa kucing itu dalam gendongannya.

"Itu kucingmu ?" Tanya Minseok saat melihat Jongdae yang dengan santainya menggedong kucing hitam itu. Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan mengelus - eluskan jarinya pada leher kucing tersebut. Membuat suara aneh yang mendengkur keluar dari mulut kucing hitam itu. "Ne, namanya Steve" Ucapnya sembari mengkat salah satu kaki atas kucing itu dan menggoyangkannya seakan tengah menyapa seseorang. "Hai Minseok. Kenalkan namaku Steve" Ucapnya dengan suara anak kecil yang dibuat - buat.

Minseok tertawa melihatnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat tingkah aneh seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dan dengan bodohnya Minseok malah melambaikan tangannya didepan kucing itu. "Hai juga Steve. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

"Tak kusangka kau telah mendapatkan orang yang kita cari, Minseok"

Kedua namja itu tersentak kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kesumber suara.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. 4 permen kapas digenggaman kedua tangan mereka masing - masing.

Setelah sampai didepan mereka, Luhan berjalan menghampiri Minseok dan memberinya sebuah permen kapas -yang langsung diterima Minseok dengan senang hati. "Kau mau, Mr. Kucing amnesia ?" Tawar Luhan dengan senyum tampan sembari menyodorkan satu permen kapas pada Jongdae. Yang ditawari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, jangan lupakan senyuman diwajahnya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka makanan manis" Tolaknya dengan halus. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mendapatkan apa yang kita cari', Lu ? Memang apa yang kita cari ? Dan lagi kenapa kau memanggilnya kucing amnesia ? Namanya Kim Jongdae, Lu" Ucap Minseok dengan wajah bingung. Matanya menatap Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum ambigu kepadanya. Seketika dia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Tunggu !" Ucapnya setelah sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. Matanya menatap Luhan dan Jongdae bergantian. "Jadi kau orangnya ?" Tanya Minseok dengan suara yang dinaikkan beberapa oktaf -dia tidak sadar sebenarnya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan Minseok. "Benar. Dialah orangnya" Ucapnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Baekhyun dan Minseok. Sedangkan Jongdae dian hanya terdiam dan menatap Luhan dengan dalam. Luhan yang ditatap membalasnya, ditambah dengan senyum mistetius yang hanya ia yang tahu artinya.

"Bukankah begitu, Kim Jongdae-ssi ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

Lohaaaaaa ~

Yo yo yo ! Author balik lagi dengan ff satu ini ^_^ Maaf kalau telat update. Ini karena tugas author yang menumpuk, membuat ff ini sedikit terbengkalai :'v Maklum anak SMK Farmasi jadi beginilah :'v #AuthorCurhat. walau begitu author usahakan bisa update minimal 2-3 x dalam seminggu :D

Terima kasih untuk semua readers saya yang baca dan review, baca tapi gak review, cuma mampir bentar, ato malah gak sengaja kepencet :D Author sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih banget karena kalian mau menghargai karya -absurd- author ini :D (Kepencet aja aku anggep menghargai lho :'D)

Maaf juga gak bisa bales review kalian :'D

Gimana ? Gimana ? Apakah ff ini tambah jelek ? tambah gak jelas ? Ngebosenin ? Banyak typonya ? Aneh ? Maafkan author T.T karena author masih newbie tentu saja dan lagi author itu juga manusia jadi tak luput dari kesalahan :'D

Sebenernya Chap 1 ini masih panjang, tapi sengaja author potong karena takut kepanjangan dan bikin kalian bosen :) Mungkin author bakal jadiin 2-3 part :D

Btw ada yang review 'Namja kecil berambut pirang ? Apa itu Luhan ?"

Hahahaha ~ sedikit koreksi, sebenarnya yang aku tulis di Prolog itu 'namja berambut pirang'. Bukan 'namja kecil berambut pirang' :D tapi tidak apa - apa :D

Well untuk itu kalian bisa tebak sendiri :D karena setiap tokoh di ff ini aku buat punya rambut yang beda - beda.

Misalnya yang udah muncul =

Luhan = Pirang

Minseok = Orange

Baekhyun = Merah

Jongdae = Hitam

Silahkan tebak sendiri :D

Btw segitu dulu cuap - cuap dan infonya.

Dibutuhkan saran dan kritikan yang membangun. Tidak terima kritik yang menjatuhkan ! :D

So review juseyoooo ~~~~ ^_^


	3. Chapter 1 : Kucing yang amnesia Part 2

Tittle : Anastasius

Rated : T-M (?)

Author : Evilrin1004 a.k.a Rin

Genre : Advanture, Romance, Brothership, Fantasy, Suspense

Cast : Luhan, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, And Other

Pair : HunHan, LuMin, LuBaek

PS : Terinspirasi dari anime Rin Daughter of Mnemosyne

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya. Semua tokoh disini hanya milik tuhan, orang tua, dan mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk bahan cerita.

Warning : Typo, OOC, Yaoi, and other.

Summary : Luhan adalah seorang detektif swasta yang hidup dalam bayang - bayang mimpi buruknya. Kasus demi kasus yang ia hadapi adalah kunci untuk lepas dari mimpi buruk. Bersama sahabatnya -Baekhyun dan Minseok, ia berusaha mengungkap semuanya. /"Sebentar lagi kau akan menemui ajalmu"/"Ini semua pasti ulanya !"/"Karena aku bukanlah manusia"/ DLDR ! Yaoi ! EXOFiction Happy reading !

NO PLAGIAT !

NO SILENT READER !

DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !

HAPPY READING ALL !

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu, Kim Jongdae-ssi ?"

Jongdae terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Senyum diwajahnya menghilang diiringi dengan ekspresinya yang berubah sendu. Kepala bersurai hitam milik namja itu bergerak membuat sebuah anggukan singkat. Kucing didekapan namja itu mengeong pelan. Lalu mengusakkan kepalanya pada dada Jongdae, seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh majikannya tersebut.

Luhan yang melihat itu tersenyum. Tatapannya berubah menjadi ramah. "Bisakah kita bicara ditempat lain ?" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum lebar. Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. "Baiklah, ikut aku" Ucapnya lalu berjalan mendahului mereka menuju suatu tempat. Luhan mengikutinya tanpa banyak tanya, meninggalkan Minseok dan Baekhyun yang masih setia terdiam ditempat mereka -masih memproses apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Jika kalian tidak berjalan 3 detik lagi. maka kalian akan tertinggal !"

Dan seketika mereka berdua pun langsung berlari menyusul Luhan dan Jongdae yang entah kenapa sudah sangat jauh didepan sana.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai tempat yang ingin dituju Jongdae. Bukan tempat yang bagus sebenarnya. Tempat ini hanya sebuah cafe yang terletak diarea Seoul grand park. Arsitektur cafe ini terlihat biasa - biasa saja, namun terlihat nyaman dengan musik jaz yang mengalun indah dari speaker yang terpasang disetiap sudut langit - langit cafe ini.

Mereka memesan sebuah meja disudut cafe -tepat dibagian belakang dengan jendela yang langsung menghadap keluar disamping mereka. Mereka saling duduk berhadapan dengan posisi Jongdae bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan bersama Minseok.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. Menanyakan pesanan yang akan mereka pesan. Cukup lama mereka berunding, sampai akhirnya mereka mengucapkan apa yang mereka pesan. Sang pelayan terlihat menuliskan pesanan mereka pada sebuah note kecil. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan - tuan. Pesanan kalian akan segera kami hidangkan" Ucap pelayan itu sopan lalu pergi dari meja mereka.

Mereka terdiam setelah pelayan itu pergi. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing - masing. Baekhyun terlihat sibuk melihat - lihat arsitektur cafe ini. Luhan dan Minseok menatap Jongdae dalam diam. Namja berambut hitam itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengelus - elus kucing hitam dalam pangkuannya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan tatapan kedua namja didepannya itu-atau tak menyadari ? Sampai akhirnya Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada yang salah, tuan Luhan ? Tuan Minseok ?" Jongdae tersenyum saat menanyakan hal itu. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus - elus kucing dalam pangkuannya. Suara dengkuran aneh terdengar dari mulutnya, menandakan bahwa ia begitu senang dengan perlakuan Jongdae padanya.

Luhan masih terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae yang ditujukan padanya. Matanya masih fokus memandang Jongdae dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sedangkan Minseok, namja itu terluhat mengkerutkan dahinya dalam, seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal diotaknya sedari tadi. "Kau tak terlihat seperti orang kehilangan ingatan" Ucapnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Jongdae masih menampakan senyumnya. Tangannya masih setia mengelus - elus kucing kesayangannya. "Aku memang tidak kehilangan ingatan" Katanya yang membuat Minseok menaikkan alisnya. "Tapi ingatan didalam otakku seakan - akan bukan milikku" Lanjutnya. Senyum diwajahnya berubah menjadi senyum sendu. Tatapannya begitu kosong seakan tak ada semangat hidup dalam dirinya.

"Maksudmu ?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti -sepertinya dia sudah selesai melihat - lihat arsitektur cafe ini dan memilih mendengarkan Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum sejenak. Menolehkan kepalanya menatap langit sore diluar sana dari kaca disebelahnya. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang akan sesuatu. "Entah aku harus memulai dari mana" Ucapnya masih menatap luar jendela. Dialihkannya pandangan kearah ketiga namja yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. "Mungkin aku harus memulai dengan memperkenalkan diriku dulu ?" Lanjutnya seakan meminta persetujuan mereka.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Mulailah" Ucapnya menyetujui.

Jongdae menghela nafas sejenak. "Namaku Kim Jongdae, biasa dipanggil Jongdae oleh kawan - kawanku. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan farmasi bernama Seoul Pharmaceutical Company dan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua divisi pengembangan obat baru" Mulai Jongdae menceritakan dirinya. "Suatu hari aku mendapat panggilan dari atasanku. Dia bilang dia ingin mencoba proyek baru yang sedang perusahaan kami jalankan. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa atasanku ingin sekali mencoba obat itu, padahal ia sendiri tau kalau obat itu belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Namun kami tidak bisa menolaknya dan terpaksa melakukan perintah tersebut" Jongdae menghentikan ceritanya sejenak saat pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Lalu ? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu ?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari memimum jus strawberrynya.

Jongdae menatap namja bermata sipit itu sejenak. Lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku dan Kakakku Kim Joonmyeon yang menjabat sebagai ketua divisi pun akhirnya menjalankan perintah tersebut. Tapi saat ditengah - tengah pelaksanaan, laboratorium kami tiba - tiba saja didatangi oleh lima belas orang berbaju hitam. Aku dan kakakku ditangkap lalu diberi obat bius. Setelah itu aku tak mengetahui apapun lagi" Jongdae menghelakan nafasnya berat. Ditatapnya Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya sedari tadi. "Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada didalam apartemenku. Hanya saja aku merasa begitu asing dengan semuanya. Awalnya aku merasa bahwa ini hanya efek samping dari obat bius, tapi sampai sekarang aku tetap merasa begitu. Dan lagi ... sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengan kakaku. Aku merasa begitu khawatir padanya" Ucap Jongdae dengan ekspresi frustasi. Baekhyun yabg berada disampingnya hanya bisa mengelus pundah namja itu, berusaha menenangkan namja yang tengah tertimpa masalah itu.

Menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, Jongdae melayangkan tatapan memohonnya pada Luhan. "Kumohon Tuan Lu bantu aku menemukan kakakku. Dia satu - satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. dan juga bantu aku untuk menemukan sebab kenapa aku bisa seperti ini, hidup dengan ingatan yang entah benar milikku atau bukan. Aku akan bayar berapapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu" Ucap Jongdae memohon.

Minseok menatap iba pada Jongdae. Dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggal keluarga yang kau miliki satu - satunya. Itu sangat sakit. Dan segera ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon sama seperti Jongdae. "Lu ~ bantulah dia" Mohon Minseok mengeluarkan kitty eyesnya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya dan ikut melayangkan tatapan memohon pada Luhan. Ia juga merasa iba pada keadaan Jongdae saat ini.

Sebuah seringai tiba - tiba saja terpampang dibibir Luhan, membuat ketiga namja lainnya menatapnya dengan bingung. Mata rusa milik namja itu terlihat berkilat, seakan dia itu seekor singa yang mendapatkan mangsanya. Dengan santai namja berambut pirang itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan mata. Ditatapnya Jongdae dengan pandangan tertarik. "Well tuan Kim Jongdae. Sepertinya kasusmu ini kasus yang berat" Ucapnya yang membuat Jongdae menatapnya dengan harap - harap cemas. Seringai dibibir Luhan tiba - tiba saja menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah senyum manis yang membuat Minseok dan Baekhyun bersorak gembira -yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Jongdae.

"Aku akan membantumu"

Dan dia mengerti maksud sorakan gembira dari kedua namja manis yang bersama Luhan tersebut. Dengan senyum lebar Jongdae segera bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Luhan" Ucapnya dengan bahagia. Mata namja itu terlihat berkaca - kaca dengan bahagianya. Membuat ketiga namja tersebut tersenyum -ikut bahagia seperti Jongdae.

"Sepertinya makanku sudah habis" Ucap Luhan tiba - tiba lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ketiga namja lainnya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ditatapnya piring Luhan yang isinya sudah hilang entah kemana. "Bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Dengan santai Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tampannya. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana. "Kalian terlalu sibuk mendengar cerita Jongdae-ssi dan tak menyadari kalau aku sudah menghabiskan makananku" Ucapnya memberikan kedipan sebelah mata untuk Baekhyun. "Aku keluar dulu. Aku melihat ada sebuah kedai es krim saat menuju kesini. Mungkin satu es krim vanila enak untuk makanan penutup" Ucapnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan meja.

"Apa dia sering seperti itu ? Makan tanpa diketahui ? Padahal aku baru bercerita sebentar. Secepat apa dia makan ?" Tanya Jongdae dengan wajah bingung setelah Luhan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Dengan serempak Baekhyun dan Minseok menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Dia memang sering melakukan hal seperti itu. Makan cepat tanpa diketahui seseorang. Aneh sih. Kami sendiri masih kaget dengan kebiasaan anehnya itu. Padahal kami sudah bertahun - tahun hidup bersamanya" Ucap Baekhyun memberi penjelasan.

Minseok menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan. "Bahkan ini waktu tercepat yang ia raih" Ucapnya sembari menilik jam tangan ditangannya. Berusaha mengukur waktu kecepatan makan yang telah diraih Luhan.

"Namja yang aneh" Ucap Jongdae.

.

.

Anastasius

('Evilrin1004')

.

.

09.15 pm

Gangnam-gu, Seoul

Malam telah tiba. Dimana bulan telah berdiri disinggasananya menggantikan matahari. Sinar berwarna kekuningannya menyebar kepenjuru kota Seoul. Anginnya yang dingin berhembus membuat suhu bertambah dingin malam ini.

Luhan berserta dua sahabatnya kini telah kembali kerumah mereka. Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dari Gwacheon menuju Seoul yang membuat mereka sedikit kelelahan. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk diruang keluarga sembari menonton acara berita malam. Baekhyun dan Minseok terlihat tengah duduk dikarpet depan sofa panjang dengan punggung mereka yang menyandar pada kaki sofa. Sedangkan Luhan dia tengah duduk bersila disofa yang dijadikan sandaran Minseok dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian ingin makan apa ?" Tanya Minseok menatap kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah fokus menonton televisi. Ia merasa lapar saat ini, terakhir kali mereka makan bersama Jongdae tadi sore. Dan ia yakin kedua sahabatnya juga merasa demikian.

"Aku sedang ingin makan Bibimbap" Jawab Baekhyun setelah berfikir lama. Minseok mengangguk lalu mengalahkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Namja berambut pirang itu terlihat fokus dengan acara berita malam yang tengah ditayangkan. Sama sekali tak ada pergerakan dari namja itu. Sebegitu fokusnya ? Bahkan ia mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Minseok ? Sebelah alis Minseok terangkat heran. "Lu ?" Panggilnya melihat wajah Luhan yang tengah serius. Yang dipanggil hanya berdehem -Oh ternyata dia memperhatikan. Minseok menghelakan nafasnya sejenak. "Kau ingin makan apa ?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Minseok dengan pandangan datarnya. Lalu kembali menatap televisi -walau Minseok sendiri tau bahwa namja itu tidak memperhatikan televisi. "Apapun" Jawab Luhan singkat dengan nada tanpa minat.

Minseok sekali lagi menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan kebelakang sofa yang diduduki Luhan. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher namja berambut pirang itu. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Bisiknya tepat berada ditelinga Luhan. Sesekali namja berambut orange itu mengendus wangi Vanilla yang menguar dari namja itu. Dia suka bau parfum yang digunakan Luhan, terasa menenangkan. Luhan tak bereaksi apapun. Tapi tangan namja itu bergerak menyentuh lengan Minseok yang ada dilehernya. Hanya menyentuh. "Aku sedang tak memikirkan apapun" Ucapnya pelan, namun sudah cukup untuk bisa sampai ditelinga Minseok.

Namja berambut orange itu tersenyum kecil, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Luhan membuat namja itu menoleh kearahnya. Bisa Luhan lihat sebuah senyum terpampang diwajah sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku, tapi jika kau berubah pikiran aku selalu ada untukmu" Ucapnya yang mendapat balasan senyum dari Luhan.

"Terima kasih"

"Hei, Min. Bukankah kau bilang ingin membuat makanan ? Tapi kenapa malah bermesraan dengan Luhan dibelakangku ?" Mereka berdua tersentak kaget dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah melayang tatapan sebalnya pada mereka. Bibir namja itu terlihat mengerucut imut. Membuat mereka berdua tertawa karenanya. "Bilang saja kau iri, Byun Baek" Ucap Minseok dengan senyum miringnya.

Suara decakan sebal keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Namja itu mengeluarkan tatapan mematikannya yang ia tujukan pada Minseok. "Diam kau, Baozi !" Bentak Baekhyun kesal. Minseok hanya menanggapinya dengan menujulurkan lidahnya sekilas. Lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Minseok menyebalkan !" Umpat Baekhyun sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pipi namja itu terlihat menggembung dengan bibir yang ia majukan beberapa senti. Tingkahnya saat ini terlihat seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang ngambek karena tak dituruti kemauannya.

Melihat itu Luhan hanya tertawa kecil dan mengelus surai merah milik Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, Baek. Minseok hanya menggodamu saja, jangan menganggapnya serius" Nasihat Luhan yang malah membuat Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya. Alisnya bertaut lucu. Membuat Luhan sekali lagi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Hei, Baek" Panggil Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman tak jelas dari Baekhyun. Ditepuk - tepuknya tempat disamping, seakan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya disana -masih dengan wajah kesalnya tentu saja. Luhan kembali tertawa kecil. "Aigooo ~ lucu sekali" Ucapnya sembari mengacak - acak surai merah Baekhyun sampai berantakan.

"Aaaaa ~ Luhan" Rajuk Baekhyun sembari memegang puncak kepalanya. Melarang namja berambut pirang itu untuk melakukan hal itu lagi. Melihat itu Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Maaf" Ucapnya singkat.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, membuat surai merahnya itu bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Membuat Luhan harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambut milik Baekhyun lagi. Dia tak mau sahabat imutnya itu marah padanya. Tidak apa sih sebenarnya. Karena menurutnya Baekhyun yang sedang marah itu hal yang lucu. Kau bisa melihat Baekhyun yang akan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan alis yang berkerut dan tangan yang ia silangkan didepan dada. Membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang lucu. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Oh ya, Lu. Soal kasus Jongdae. Apa mungkin ia dicuci otak ya ?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba - tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran juga kenapa tiba - tiba saja Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu. Karena setaunya sahabat satunya itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal yang berbau misteri. Tidak seperti Minseok yang menyukai misteri seperti dirinya. Baekhyun hanya sesekali membantu mereka untuk mencari informasi melalui internet -itupun kalau Luhan dan Minseok meminta Baekhyun untuk mencarikan informasi.

For information. Baekhyun itu seorang Hacker. Jadi kau bisa meminta bantuan padanya jika ingin mencari informasi yang sangat rahasia sekalipun.

Namja berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau, Baek" Jawab Luhan dan bisa ia lihat kalau ekspresi Baekhyun sedikit berubah. "Ada apa memangnya ? Tumben sekali kau tertarik dengan kasus yang sedang aku jalankan" Tanyanya melihat sedikit perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Baekhyun.

Sebuah gelengan kepala singkat dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Namja itu kemudian tersenyum manis, walau ada sepercik perasaan sedih ditatapannya. "Aku hanya merasa kasihan dengan Jongdae. Dia hidup bersama kakaknya, namun sekarang kakaknya entah berada dimana. Pasti tidak enak kalau hanya hidup sendiri seperti itu" Ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Well, dia sudah merasakan bagaimana hidup sendiri tanpa seseorang yang menemani hidupmu. Sakit tentu saja. Apa lagi menghadapi kehidupan yang begitu keras ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya apabila dia tak bertemu dengan Luhan dulu. Mungkin menjadi gelandangan ? hahahaha bisa jadi.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Dielusnya puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kita juga pernah merasakan apa yang Jongdae rasakan, Baek. Kita juga sudah tak punya sanak saudara lagi sekarang. Hanya kalian yang aku miliki. Kalian sahabat dan juga keluargaku" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya. "Kau hanya perlu berdoa, semoga misi kita lancar dan Jongdae bisa bertemu kakaknya lagi" Lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyum Luhan dengan sendu. Luhan tersenyum kembali melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak berubah itu. Dia terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat ekspresi Baekhyun kembali seperti biasanya. "Kau bisa membantuku mencarikan informasi tentang Jongdae ? Tentang dimana dia bekerja atau apa ? Aku sangat membutuhkannya" Ucap Luhan setelah beberapa saat.

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, dia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai cerah. Dengan semangat namja bermata sipit itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, dia langsung bergegas menuju ruang kerja mereka -mencari informasi Jongdae.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Kembali ia fokuskan dirinya pada televisi yang sedari tadi menyala tanpa ia tonton sekaligus.

.

.

Anastasius

('Evilrin1004')

.

.

Seoul, 14 October 1999

10.25 am

Jalanan kota Seoul terlihat sedikit lenggang dari biasanya. Membuat sebuah mobil Hyundai Coupe itu melaju kencang tanpa hambatan apapun. Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya -yang menjadi penumpang mobil itu, kini tengah berdiskusi tentang kasus yang tengah mereka hadapi. Saat ini mereka akan pergi bertemu Jongdae ditempat yang sudah namja itu rekomendasikan -Hollys Coffee.

"Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang aku minta, Baek ?" Tanya Luhan yang kini tengah fokus mengemudikan mobil. Namja itu melirikkan matanya pada kaca spion diatas dashbor mobil dan bisa ia lihat bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah tidur dikursi belakang. Dengan tubuh yang memenuhi kursi belakang. Tanpa sadar Luhan menghelakan nafasnya. "Sepertinya aku menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang salah" Gumam Luhan sembari tersenyum kecil.

Minseok yang duduk disebelahnya terkekeh. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur. "Tidak juga. Ini salahnya juga karena terlalu bersemangat melakukan tugas yang kau berikan. Sampai - sampai dia tidur terlalu larut" Ucapnya mengambil sebuah selimut dari dalam laci dashbor -ini untuk berjaga - jaga apabila salah satu dari mereka tertidur, mengingat pekerjaan mereka yang terkadang membuat mereka mau tidak mau berada diluar rumah dan mengharuskan mereka tidur dimobil. Lalu memasangkan selimut itu pada Baekhyun.

Melihat itu Luhan terkekeh geli. Diliriknya namja berambut orange disampingnya itu. "Kau perhatian juga" Ejeknya yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dibahunya. "Sialan ! Begitu - begitu dia adik kita, Lu. Walau dia menyebalkan dan dengan kurang ajarnya dia tidak pernah memanggil kita dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Aku tetap menyayanginya" Bela Minseok tak terima.

"Hahahaha, Maaf Min"

Tak lama kemudian mobil Hyundai Coupe itu berhenti diparkiran Hollys Coffee.

"Aku atau kau yang membangunkannya ?" Tanya Luhan setelah namja itu menarik rem tangan. Matanya melirik kearah Minseok yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. Setelahnya namja itu tersenyum kecil saat -dengan terpaksa- Minseok membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dibelakang.

"Oi ! Baek ! Bangun !" Ucap namja berambut orange itu sembari mengguncang - guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang dibangunkan hanya menggeliat tanpa membuka matanya. "Emmm ~ Lima menit lagi, Baozi ~" Gumam Baekhyun.

Jika ini sebuah komik, bisa dipastikan ada sebuah perempatan jalan didahi Minseok saat ini. Namja berambut orange itu pun menggeram tertahan, merasa kesal dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Dengan menghela nafas ia pun menatap Luhan yang masih setia menatapnya dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. "Kau saja, Lu. Aku sedang malas melakukan kekerasan padanya" Ucapnya yang mendapat kekehan kecil dari Luhan.

Namja berambut pirang itu menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Hei Baek. Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai" Ucapnya lembut.

Tak lama kemudian mata sipit milik Baekhyun pun terbuka dengan perlahan. Namja berambut merah itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengucek - ucek matanya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspreksi yang berbeda. "Hai" Sapa Baekhyun setengah sadar. Melihat itu Luhan hanya bisa tertawa kecil, sedangkan Minseok ia hanya bisa memutarkan matanya kesal. "Sialan !" Umpat Minseok kesal.

Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Berhentilah mengumpat, Min. Kau bisa bertambah tua kalau begitu" Godanya. Minseok mendecih mendengarnya. Setelah itu pun ia lebih memilih keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun didalam.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang aku lewatkan disini ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada apa - apa, Baek"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun memilih mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Diambilnya sebuah tas yang tadinya ia jadikan bantalan tidur. Ia pun keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Luhan yang keluar dari pintu kemudi.

Didalam Caffe mereka melihat Jongdae dan Minseok telah duduk disebuah meja dipojok kanan tempat ini. Saling berhadapan dan terlihat tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Yo !" Sapa Baekhyun sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyapa mereka. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar. "Sudah bangun, Princess ?" Sindirnya. Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya menatap malas pada Minseok lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongdae -dia sedang malas berdekatan dengan Minseok.

"Jangan pikirkan mereka berdua. Itu sudah biasa terjadi" Ucap Luhan saat melihat wajah kebingungan dari Jongdae melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Minseok. "Apa yang sudah kau pesankan untukku ?" Tanya Luhan pada Minseok yang tengah sibuk mengamati interior tempat ini. Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Luhan. "Americano dan donut coklat untukmu. Carramel machiatto dan Strawberry untuk Byun Baek" Jawab Minseok yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Luhan.

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan mendengar penjelasan Luhan tentang Minseok dan Baekhyun. Sebuah senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya. "Jadi apakah kalian menemukan sesuatu ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan terdiam, tapi matanya menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Luhan, namja itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Kau pernah bilang kalau kau bekerja di Seoul Pharmaceutical Company bukan ?" Tanya Luhan yang mendapat anggukan dari Jongdae. Setelahnya namja berambut pirang itu menghela nafas dan menatap Jongdae dengan serius. "Sebelum aku menerangkan penjelasanku. Aku ingin meminta satu penjelasan darimu" Ucapnya yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Jongdae. "Sebenarnya ... obat apa yang tengah dikembangkan Seoul Pharmaceutical Company saat ini ?" Lanjutnya.

Jongdae terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan padanya. Seketika matanya menatap kearah lain dengan gugup -apalagi dengan tatapan Luhan yang begitu tajam kearahnya. Tangannya ia genggam dengan erat dibawah meja. Ia tampak ragu saat ini. Seakan tengah menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dalam dirinya. Dan tentu saja Luhan mengetahui apa rahasia besar itu. Namja berambut pirang itupun menghela nafasnya.

"Obat keabadian ?"

Dan Jongdae pun menghelakan nafasnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Benar" Ucap Jongdae pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh mereka bertiga. "Kau berbohong pada kami" Ucap Luhan menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan menuntut. "Sebenarnya kau sudah tau dimana kakakmu. Kau juga berbohong tentang kau dan kakakmu yang terkepung lalu diberi obat bius. Apa tujuanmu meminta tolong pada kami ?" Tanya Luhan sengit. Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya bisa diam. Mereka tak punya hak apapun saat sang detektif telah bertindak.

Jongdae terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Namja itu menatap Luhan dengan ekspresinya yang sulit diartikan. Ia pun menghelakan nafasnya. "Aku ingin kalian membantuku melepaskan kakakku" Ucapnya kemudian. Ia kembali menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya soal aku dan kakakku yang mendapat perintah untuk mencoba 'Obat keabadian' itu memang benar adanya. Aku dan kakakku telah melakukannya. Kami pun melakukannya pada manusia yang telah kami bayar sebelumnya" Ucapnya lalu menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan tak enak.

"Lalu bagaimana ?" Tanya Minseok berusaha memancing Jongdae untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Percobaan kami gagal dan membuat manusia yang kami buat percobaan itu berubah menjadi mayat hidup" Ucap Jongdae yang membuat ketiga orang lainnya menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia pun menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya kami telah melakukannya beberapa kali dan berusaha memperbaiki obat tersebut. Hasilnya pun sama saja. Mereka memang berubah menjadi makhluk abadi, tapi akal manusia mereka menghilang sepenuhnya. Membuat mereka berubah menjadi -errr zombie ?" Lanjutnya.

"Ini pesanan kalian" Seorang pelayan tiba - tiba saja datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Ia pun pergi setelahnya.

"Lalu kenapa tak menyerah saja dan menghentikan penelitian kalian ?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Namja berambut hitam itu memandang coffee latte yang ia pesan tanpa sedikit ia sentuh ataupun berniat meminumnya. Dia hanya menatap, dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kami sudah menyerah" Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi atasan kami memaksa kami untuk terus melakukan percobaan itu. Saat kami akhirnya menyerah dan mencoba kabur. Mereka malah menangkap kakakku dan membawa ia pergi" Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Ditatapnya wajah Luhan yang duduk disamping Minseok. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaan kakakku sekarang. Dan soal dimana dia, mungkin saja saat ini dia berada dilaboratorium milik Seoul Pharmaceutical Company di Busan. Aku yakin mereka pasti menyekapnya disana !" Lanjutnya dengan nada yakin.

Tiba - tiba Jongdae menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. Melayangkan tatapan memohon pada namja berambut pirang itu. "Kumohon tuan Luhan. Tolong bantu aku untuk membebaskan kakakku" Pintanya dengan mata berkaca - kaca. "Aku mohon ~" Ucap Jongdae semakin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

Luhan menghelakan nafasnya. Melihat orang memohon padanya seperti ini, membuat hati kecilnya selalu tergerak. Mungkin karena jiwa menolongnya yang tinggi ? Dan lagi saat dia ditatapi dengan tatapan puppy eyes milik kedua sahabatnya. Oh tuhan, dia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah" Putus Luhan kemudian yang mendapat sorakan bahagia dari ketiga orang lainnya.

"Terima kasih ! Terima kasih, tuan Luhan !" Ucap Jongdae sembari membungkukkan badannya dalam.

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap kedua sahabatnya yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Jadi bagaimana ? Kapan kita akan berangkat ?" Tanyanya pada mereka berdua. "Apapun yang penting ada dirimu, Lu" Jawab Minseok yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Baekhyun.

Luhan kembali mengembangkan senyumnya dan menatap kearah Jongdae. Diraihnya secangkir americano miliknya dan meminumnya sedikit. "Jadi Jongdae-ssi. Kau akan ikut dalam misi ini. Karena kau yang mengenal tempat kakakmu disekap" Ucapnya yang diangguki oleh Jongdae. Namja berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut. "Kapan kita akan berangkat ?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menyeringai kecil.

"Besok subuh, pukul 4 tepat. Kita berkumpul di Sungai Han"

.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?


End file.
